


La défaite

by itsrnt



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrnt/pseuds/itsrnt
Summary: Etienne et Azzedine se retrouvent pour aller voir un match PSG/OM.





	La défaite

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir, c'est la première fois que je poste et je sais absolument pas ce que ça vaut, donc autant ce lancé. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes ou les possibles oublies de mots/lettres. Si vous avez des remarques à me faire, elles sont les bienvenues, et puis je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

« _Et c’était jeuditranspi d’Etienne Carbonnier !_ »

Etienne fit son grand sourire habituelle à Yann, mais en réalité, il n’y avait qu’une chose que le préoccupait : l’heure. Sa montre affichait 20h55, ils avaient rendez-vous à 21h avec des amis, qui savaient très bien qu’aucun des deux ne seraient à l’heure dû à l’émission, étant donné qu’Etienne n’intervenait qu’en fin de deuxième partie. Il s’impatientait tapotant nerveusement du pied sur chaise. « _Yann ne s’arrêterait donc jamais de parler ?_ » Le journaliste devait surement être prêt depuis de nombreuses minutes l’attendant dans sa loge. Il priait intérieurement pour qu’il ait prit avec lui les vêtements qu’il avait prévu pour leur soirée. »

« _A suivre les Experts à je ne sais où, on vous souhaite une très bonne soirée et on vous dit à demain_. »

21h05. Il enleva son micro en un temps record, salua rapidement d’un coup de main le publique, se précipitant vers les coulisses en direction de sa loge. Lorsqu’il rentra dans sa loge, il avait déjà enlevé sa chemise dans le couloir, à peine la porte de la pièce claquée, ce qui fit sursauter son ami perdu dans ses pensées, avachi sur le canapé. Il ne put réprimer un petit rire lorsqu’il vit Etienne enlevé son tee-shirt et le jeter en vrac dans un coin de la pièce, rejoignant sa chemise. Il ne put s’empêcher de perdre son regard sur son corps lorsque le parisien se retrouva vêtu d’un simple boxer. Ce fut lorsque ce dernier lui parla qu’il sortit de ses pensées.

« _-Au lieu de me mater comme un vieux pervers, donnes moi mes vêtements parce qu’on est super à la bourre, ça me n’étonnerai même pas d’avoir loupé un magnifique but, sauf si t’as plus envie d’y aller parce que t’as pas envie de voir la raclé qu’on va vous mettre !_ lui lança le chroniqueur sportif tout en enfilant son jean.  
- _Tu sais très bien pour rien au monde je louperai l’occasion de te voir pleurer en direct face à la raclé qu’on va te mettre ! Aller, dépêches toi de t’habiller parce qu’on va finir par vraiment ne pas voir se match !_ »

Etienne se dépêcha de finir de se changer afin de quitter le plus rapidement possible le bâtiment. Aucuns des deux ne s’arrêtèrent pour parler avec leurs collègues ou bien avec les fans présents devant le studio. Ils avaient prévu cette soirée depuis des semaines, n’arrivant jamais à se voir lorsque les deux clubs jouaient ensemble, soit l’un n’était pas présent à Paris, ou bien avec leurs copines respectives, cela ne permettaient pas de s’organiser une soirée entre garçons comme ils le souhaitaient tant. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux rapidement dans le taxi qu’un des deux avaient commandé avec leur maillot sur le dos : celui du PSG pour Etienne et celui de l’OM pour Azzeddine. Cette soirée était importante pour l’un comme pour l’autre, c’était la première fois qu’ils avaient l’occasion de voir un match comme celui-ci ensemble. Cela faisait plus d’un an qu’ils travaillaient l’ensemble, Azzeddine ayant rejoint l’équipe la saison dernière pour le lancement de la nouvelle émission.  
Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bar rejoignant un coin tranquille, où leurs amis s’étaient installés, connaissant leur désir de garder un minimum de discrétion. Ils arrivèrent peu avant la fin de la première mi-temps, Etienne abordant un grand sourire sur les lèvres, ayant vu dans le taxi que son épique favorite menait la danse sur celle du bouclé, pour le plus grand désespoir de ce dernier. Ils s’installèrent rapidement sur la banquette appartenant à leur table, commandant une bière chacun. Il y avait une ambiance festive dans le bar parisien, et le score de l’équipe si chère au cœur de la ville en cette fin de première mi-temps, y était forcément pour quelque chose. Ils avaient choisi un bar qu’ils connaissaient bien, voulant garder Azzeddine en vie auprès de lui, pendant encore quelques années, car un marseillais ne risquait pas de faire long feu dans la plupart des bars parisien en cette soirée de match.  
Le match avait repris depuis un moment déjà. Les cris ne cessaient jamais, qu’ils soient de joie ou de déception. Le PSG menait toujours la danse, le résultat étant de 2-1. Mais depuis quelques minutes l’OM menait le jeu, pour le plus grand plaisir d’Azzeddine, qui affichait un visage heureux et plus attentif que jamais dans l’espoir que son équipe reprenne le dessus. Etienne ne savait plus s’il était heureux parce que son équipe avait l’avantage ce soir, ou par l’expression si joyeuse qu’il voyait dans les yeux d’Azzedine, dans lesquels il se perdait depuis quelques minutes. Cela devait surement être un peu des deux, se dit-il, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage, tandis que ce dernier avait les yeux sur l’écran du bar.  
Etienne ne put s’empêcher de penser à ce lien si fort qui les liaient. Tout c’était tellement fait naturellement entre eux, et rapidement ils étaient passé du statut de collègues à celui d’amis. C’était ces deux mêmes clubs qui les avaient rapprochés, ne ratant jamais l’occasion de se moquer de l’autre de l’autre sur ce sujet, que ça soit en direct comme ils de nombreuses fois fait, en privé, ou bien sur les réseaux sociaux comme l’avait tant fait cet été, pour le plus grand bonheur des fans de l’émission. Mais il était devenu tellement plus depuis quelques mois, loin des yeux indiscrets, leur relation était encore un secret pour beaucoup, préférant garder cette intimité, les premiers mois pour eux. Il n’était pas capable de dire comment est-ce que le magrébin était devenu plus à ses yeux. Il s’en était simplement rendu compte, un soir autour d’un verre, où il avait eu la terrible envie de l’embrasser, il ne l’avait pas fait, même s’il lui semblait déceler une lueur réceptive dans les yeux de l’autre, il c’était retenu, par simple respect envers sa copine, mais également pour celle d’Azzedine. Aidé par l’alcool, il n’était pas sûr d’être capable de s’arrêter à un simple baiser. Etienne ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette soirée et de ce qu’il ressentait, mais il avait eu l’impression que quelque chose dans leur lien s’était transformé, laissant place à une certaine tension et un besoin viral d’être avec l’autre. Suite à cette soirée ils s’étaient rapproché considérablement sans réellement s’en rendre compte, l’un comme l’autre, ce fut Mélodie qui lui fit la remarque, « _Tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu’avec moi ces derniers temps, je vais finir par être jalouse si ça continue !_ », elle lui avait dit ça en riant, se collant un peu plus contre lui dans le lit qu’ils partageaient depuis plusieurs années. Ce fut à la rentrée qu’il décida de mettre fin à cette relation, il y avait longuement réfléchi l’été dernier, ce n’avait pas été simple à faire, car il ne savait pas comment l’annoncer à sa petite amie, mais il savait qu’Azzeddine serait là pour lui sous toutes les formes. Il était la raison qui le poussait à prendre cette décision, ils avaient longuement discuté, ils s’étaient appelés, en réalité il avait presque eu plus de conversation avec le bouclé qu’avec ses amis et sa petite amie avec qui il était en vacance. Leurs conversations étaient pleines de sous-entendus, de promesse non dite, qui le laissait croire que ce qu’il ressentait pouvait être partagé, même s’il ne savait pas ce que c’était. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il y avait cette chose chez lui qui le poussait à tout quitter, tout remettre en question, cette chose qui l’avait fait quitté sa copine avec qui il était depuis longtemps, son orientation sexuelle également. Mais il était quelqu’un de simple qui se fichait un peu de tout, alors il ne se préoccupa pas réellement du fait de se retrouver à 30 ans et de remettre tout en cause, car il était le même, que ça soit avec Mélodie ou Azzedine, cela ne changerai jamais la personne qu’il était. Sa séparation fut plus compliquée et douloureuse que ce qu’il n’avait pensé, pour lui comme pour elle, car malgré tout il était attaché à elle. Il n’avait rien à lui reprocher, et la seule raison de la quitter fut un certain lien inexplicable et des sentiments sur lesquels il n’avait pas mis de nom, c’est pour cela qu’il ne lui en avait pas voulu sa réaction, elle était légitime. Il apprit rapidement que Azzeddine c’était également séparé de sa compagne, mais en dehors d’un rapprochement encore plus visible, et de conversation, de regards, de gestes ambiguës, rien ne s’était réellement fait entre eux. Ils étaient tous les deux de natures timides, même si Etienne avait peut-être apprit à mieux le cacher en plateau, mais il avait décidé de presser le pas. Le parisien invita le boucler à boire un verre chez lui un soir après l’émission. Les deux savaient que ce soir-là tout allait changer entre eux et que c’était l’intimité dont ils avaient besoin pour faire bouger les choses.  
Etienne se passa inconsciemment ses doigts sur ses lèvres, ne lâchant pas son regard d’un Azzeddine toujours joyeux, à la mémoire de leur premier baisé entre les murs de son appartement parisien. Tout c’était tellement fait naturellement, sans préoccupation. Ils étaient arrivés à son appartement, Etienne s’était installé dans sa cuisine lui demandant s’il voulait diner, car lui en réalité mourait de faim. Azzeddine qui l’avait suivi dans lui cuisine, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes d’une simple pression, « du moment que c’est toi qui cuisine ça me va ». La soirée avait continué ainsi, douce et remplie de complicité. Tout semblait si naturel, comme si c’était évident pour eux que tout devait se passer ainsi, ils s’étaient taquinés, câlinés, embrassés, sans pour autant allés plus loin. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée et de la nuit sur la terrasse de l’appartement, l’un contre l’autre, sous de douces confessions, des mots tendres, de doux baisers, pour seul témoin la Tour Eiffel illuminée. Ils n’allèrent pas lui loin cette nuit-là, voulant profiter de la douceur de ces premiers moments à deux. Aucun des deux ne voulaient que ce moment se termine, Azzeddine ne voulait plus jamais quitter les bras d’Etienne, être loin de la chaleur de son corps, de sa main qui faisait des aller-retours entre ses cheveux et le bas de son dos.

« _Je crois que tu commences à baver mon chéri, et en plus je crois qu’on est en train de gagner_ , lui souffla Azzeddine doucement le visage tourner vers lui »

Etienne ne put réprimer un sourire suivit d’un petit rire face à sa remarque, il posa simplement ses lèvres d’une simple pression sur sa joue, agrandissant le sourire d’Azzedine. Ils se concentrèrent tous les deux sur le match.  
De nombreux verres de bière vides remplissaient la table du groupe d’amis, comme sur la plus par des tables du bar. L’excitation était à son maximum pour tous, la deuxième mi-temps menait à une égalité de 2-2, menant le jeu pour 30 minutes de prolongation, 30 minutes qui semblait à tous interminable. Etienne cria une première fois suivit de la presque globalité du bar, puis une deuxième fois au deuxième but marqué par son équipe en cette prolongation, puis il se leva lorsque que le coup de sifflet sonna la fin définitive du match, s’accrochant à deux de ses amis en sautant et chantant, laissant assis sur la banquette un Azzeddine avec une moue boudeuse. Il prit sa bière et alla seul sur le trottoir, profitant d’être seul pour poster une nouvelle blague sur instagram entre lui et Etienne comme il le faisait si souvent. Son regard se perdit dans la foule de supporteurs criant de joie, tous plus ou moins saoulent à différent niveau. Il sortit de ses pensées quand un corps, qu’il connaissait trop bien, se colla contre son dos et un bras passer autour de son cou.

  
« _-POPOLOLOLO POPOLOLOLO ! J’arrive pas à croire que t’ai pu remettre ma parole en doute ! C’était tellement évident qu’on allait vous mettre une raclé ! 4-2, 4-2 tu te rends compte ?!_ lui lança fièrement Etienne  
- _ça va franchement, vous avez juste eu de la chance, il nous manquait la plus par de nos bons joueurs, sinon vous auriez même eu une opportunité de marquer !_  
_-Mais oui bien sûr mon chéri, on y croit tous, c’est pas grave, je mets ton dénie sur le coup de la tristesse ! Aller, va poser ton verre, je te ramène chez moi parce que si je te laisse rentrer comme ça tout seul, tu vas pas survivre jusqu’à ton appartement, déjà par le maillot que tu portes, et si tu survies à ça, tu vas te laisser mourir de désespoir, et j’ai envie de te garder près de moi pendant quelque temps, au moins pour qu’on puisse vous mettre encore quelque raclé_ ! »

Etienne posa rapidement un baiser au coin de ses lèvres, et lui claqua doucement les fesses pour le pousser à se dépêcher. Gestes qui fit naitre chez Azzeddine un rire franc et joyeux, qui partit poser son verre. Etienne se lâchait toujours un peu plus en public lorsqu’il avait un peu bu. Il resta quelque seconde devant la porte du bar pour l’observer, sautant et criant à l’unisson avec les autres. Il adorait le voir heureux, il respirait la joie de vivre constamment, souvent on pouvait penser qu’il sur-jouait en plateau, mais ce n’était absolument pas le cas, il était naturellement comme ça, tout le temps joyeux, sans se prendre la tête, et le trouvait encore plus adorable quand il le voyait rougir de gêne et de timidité, qui ne le quittait jamais. Il alla retrouver Etienne, qui passa sa main dans le bas de son dos le forçant à se coller à lui. Ils étaient d’un naturel très discret, mais parmi la foule, tard dans la nuit, souvent l’alcool aidant, ils laissaient leur nouvelle relation prendre le dessus.

« _Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi ? Parce que je sais toujours pas comment je vais te présenter à mes parents. T’imagines ? Je vais ramener un marseillais, qui en plus supporte l’OM, à la maison ! Franchement, heureusement qu’on vous met une raclé à chaque fois, sinon je sais pas comment je ferais_. »

Et ce soir était l’un de ces soirs. Azzeddine le poussa vers un coin plus calme et ne résista à son envie de l’embrasser. Il s’enfichait royalement qu’il y ait du monde autour d’eux. Etienne parlait rarement de ce qu’il ressentait, et quand il le faisait, c’était principalement par le biais de l’humour, il était comme ça, et Azzeddine l’acceptait, alors il profitait de chacune de ses déclarations, et ce soir il en profitait, ici aux yeux de tous, aider l’alcool. Ce fut un baiser remplie de tendresse, avec la présence de rires d’Etienne face à la réaction d’Azzedine. C’est ainsi qu’ils rentrèrent à l’appartement du parisien, heureux, chacun pour des raisons différentes.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans l’appartement, la joie d’Azzeddine étai teinté d’une certaine amertume, il digérait en réalité assez mal sa défaite et Etienne, plus heureux que jamais, ne cessait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. A peine son manteau et ses chaussures enlevés, il se refugia dans la cuisine de l’appartement qu’il connaissait maintenant que trop bien, pour se faire un chocolat chaud, dans l’espoir d’aller rapidement se coucher pour ne plus entendre le parisien lui rappeler sa défaite. Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que ce dernier avait d’autre plan en tête quand il se colla de nouveau à son dos, mais pour des raisons totalement différentes, passant une main sous son t-shirt, embrassant sa nuque.

« - _Etienne je suis pas d’humeur, en plus il est presque 1h et demain je pars en reportage dans Paris…_  
_-Justement je sais pourquoi t’es pas d’humeur, et tu le seras encore plusieurs jours parce que t’es rien d’autre qu’un mauvais perdant, et quand t’es pas d’humeur t’es chiant, et j’aime pas. Puis on s’est pas vu de la semaine, t’as passé 3 jours à Marseille et t’étais toujours en duplex et reportage je ne sais où, on a du temps à rattraper, donc je compte bien faire d’une pierre deux coups, alors au diable ton meeting._ »

Il aurait voulu lui répondre quelque chose, juste pour avoir le dernier mot, comme ils s’amusaient si souvent à faire, mais il était incapable de réagir de forme cohérente face à un Etienne quémandeur, qui connaissait parfaitement son corps, quoi faire pour le faire réagir, pour lui faire perdre la raison, et il était déterminé à ce moment même. Azzeddine en avait tout autant envie que lui, il lui avait également manqué, malgré le fait d’être resté en contact tout le long de son absence, même quand il était en plateau et lui en duplex, ils ne résistaient pas s’envoyer des messages. Mais le manque physique était présent, plus que jamais, ce qui étonnait souvent les gens, les pensant peu physique, charnel. Mais principalement pour Etienne, c’était sa façon d’exprimer ce qu’il ressentait, sa joie, sa tristesse, son amour, que ça soit par de simple geste ou par sa façon de lui faire l’amour.  
Azzeddine arrêta toute résistance lorsqu’Etienne commença doucement à se frotter contre lui, caressant ses hanches tout en lui mordillant la peau à laquelle il avait accès, gêné par son t-shirt. A quoi bon résister ? Il en avait envie, et Etienne avait raison, c’était la meilleure façon pour lui de ne pas aller se coucher de mauvaise humeur. Lorsqu’il laissa sa tête se poser sur épaule, lui laissant un meilleur accès à son cou, tout en se collant un peu plus à lui et en passant sa main dans les cheveux du chroniqueur sportif qui avait repris leur taille habituelle suite à leur coupe pendant le tiff show. Mais il savait très bien à ce moment-là que le lendemain il s’en voudrait, car cela signifierait qu’il avait laissé le parisien gagner une deuxième fois ce soir-là, et il était hors de question de le lui dire, cela lui ferait bien trop plaisir.

« _AZZEDDINE MERDE LE LAIT !_ »

Etienne se détacha en vitesse d’Azzedine, qui alla s’asseoir sur une des chaises du bar, pour enlever la casserole de lait qui débordait de la plaque de cuisson, qu’il s’empressa de mettre dans l’évier. Azzeddine ne put s’empêcher de rire lorsqu’il vit son visage passer de la panique au désespoir à la vue de l’état de sa cuisine. Le lait avait complétement débordé sur toute la plaque de cuisson, le plan de travail mais également sur la porte du four, Etienne semblait désespéré, devoir nettoyer sa cuisine à 1h du matin ne faisait définitivement pas partit de ses plans, il était littéralement excité et faire le ménage n’était absolument pas ce qui allait l’aider, mais il se résigna et alla chercher une éponge pour nettoyer les dégâts qu’avait causé son petit-ami. Mais le ménage ne dura pas longtemps, mêlé à ses rires, Etienne pouvait l’entendre soupirer son prénom avec impatience. Et puis merde, pensa-t-il, sa cuisine pouvait attendre, ce qui n’était pas le cas de leurs désirs. Il abandonna rapidement son éponge pour se réfugier entre les jambes d’Azzedine, pour l’embrasser. Azzeddine adorait ça, lorsqu’Etienne prenait le dessus, il n’était pas le genre de personne qui dominait en général dans la vie, sans pour autant se laisser marcher dessus, mais ces moment-là, lorsqu’il n’y avait qu’eux, qu’ils s’aimaient, il était celui qui dominait, pour le plus grand plaisir d’Azzedine. Il prit appuie contre le bar derrière lui avec son dos lorsque le parisien abandonna ses lèvres pour son cou, qu’il mordillait, y laissant de légère petites marques rouges.

« - _Bar, canapé, lit ? Je suis gentil je te laisse le choix ce soir_ , souffla Etienne contre sa peau sans pour autant arrêter de l’embrasser.  
- _Je te dirais volontiers le bar, mais raison me dit que si je veux survivre demain de me contenter du lit pour ce soir, donc direction la chambre._ »

Azzeddine se leva de sa chaise, sans pour autant se décoller du corps du brun, ne voulant pas s’aventurer une nouvelle fois dans un porté, se souvenant de la catastrophe et de la crise de fou rire que cela avait provoqué. Il c’était enroulé autour d’Etienne, et ce dernier avait essayé de le porter jusqu’à son lit, mais étant incapable de supporter son poids, ils s’étaient tous les deux effondrés sur le sol du salon. Alors qu’il se faisait pousser en direction de la chambre du parisien, il ne put retenir un rire contre son cou en arrivant dans la chambre, se remémorant ce souvenir.

« _-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?_ Etienne le poussait contre le lit pour qu’il s’allonge.  
- _Je repense à la fois où j’ai surestimé ta force et j’ai voulu que tu portes, et qu’à cause de toi on s’est effondré comme des merdes dans ton salon. Je crois que je m’en remettrais jamais_  
_-Moi qui pensais te faire une bonne fin de soirée et toi tu en profites pour te moquer de moi ? Qu’ai-je donc fais pour mériter un petit ingrat comme toi ?_ »

Azzeddine ne put s’empêcher de l’amené vers lui pour l’embrasse tout en riant face au visage outré de son compagnon, il savait très bien quoi faire pour le taquiner et n’en ratait jamais l’opportunité, il adorait voir ses réactions. Etienne le fit taire en approfondissant le baiser tout en enlevant leurs deux maillots. Leur complicité prenait toujours le dessus sur le sérieux. Tandis qu’il descendait sur son cou, le haut de son torse, le marquant le plus possible, il savait qu’Azzeddine dans le fond aimait ça même s’il lui disait toujours le contraire, et il en profita pour passer doucement ses mains sur ses hanches le chatouillant. Ses mains remontaient sur son corps jusqu’à atteindre ses tétons, qu’il passa sous ses doigts, augmentant les soupirs du bouclé sous lui, alors qu’au même moment ses lèvres arrivèrent sur son ventre légèrement rond qu’il embrassa tendrement. Azzeddine complexait légèrement sur son ventre qu’il trouvait un peu rond à son gout, mais Etienne s’en fichait, il l’aimait comme ça, cela faisait partie des choses qui faisait qu’il l’avait aimé et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait qu’il change.  
Il sentait son impatience, son bassin bougeait vers lui essayant d’avoir le maximum de contact physique entre son intimité et le corps du chroniqueur, alors que ce dernier passait ses doigts sous son pantalon, juste où sa ceinture passait. Comprenant le message, il défit sa ceinture, et entrepris de faire descendre son pantalon lentement, puisqu’il s’était moqué de lui, il allait avoir sa revanche. Etienne avait décidé d’être lent pour le grand désespoir d’Azzedine, qui n’en pouvait déjà plus. Il n’avait cessé de se frotter contre lui, et maintenant il soufflait sur son boxer sans pour autant le touché, éloignant son visage à chaque fois qu’il soulevait les hanches pour avoir un simple contact physique. Il capitula lorsqu’il le vit s’éloigner, et soupira de frustration, ce qui provoqua un rire de la part du parisien, qui était fière de lui. Azzeddine était là, complètement à sa merci, n’attendant qu’une simple intention de sa part. Tout en descendant son boxer, il remonta pour l’embrasser tendrement, laissant leurs langues jouées ensemble, même s’il le voulait il serait incapable de faire disparaitre ses élans de tendresse.  
Azzeddine quitta ses lèvres pour gémir de surprise, rejetant la tête en arrière tandis qu’Etienne souriait contre son cou alors qu’il venait d’entamer de lent va et vient sur son membre. Il accéléra doucement la cadence au rythme des coups de hanches qu’Azzeddine faisait pour tenter d’accélérer la tendance. De sa main libre, il tenta d’accéder au tiroir de sa table de nuit tout en continuant son mouvement de va et vient, ce qui le fit faire une position assez étrange, faisant rire le marseillais, mais qui gémit un peu plus fort voyant la moue concentrée du parisien qui se mordait la lèvre. Etienne se reconcentra pleinement sur lui avec un sourire fière sur le visage, déposant à côté d’eux le tube de lubrifiant. Il remplaça rapidement sa main par sa bouche pour le plus grand plaisir d’Azzeddine qui gémissait son prénom de plus en plus fort, ce qui fit sentir Etienne de plus en plus à l’étroit dans son jean. Les gémissements d’Azzeddine étaient de plus en plus fort, lui laissant comprendre qu’il était au bord de la jouissance, ce fut à ce moment-là qu’il arrêta ses caresses. Il en profita pour enlever le reste de ses vêtements et observer Azzeddine : Il était allongé en travers sur le lit, haletant, le visage complètement rouge et les yeux noircies par le désir, et le torse couvert de marque qui montrait le passage de ses lèvres et de ses dents. Etienne haletait également, la vision qu’il avait devant lui le mettait dans tous ses états. Il versa du lubrifiant sur doigts et les approcha de l’intimité de son compagnon, tout en approchant son visage pour l’embrasser. Il adorait le voir défaillir sous ses caresses, le voir comme personne ne le voyait, les yeux fermés essayant de se contrôler, incapable de retenir le moindre gémissant. A son gémissement et l’ouverture de ses yeux il comprit qu’il avait atteint sa prostate, et s’amusa pendant encore quelques instants à toucher cet endroit aussi sensible. Sentant sa voix de plus en plus rauque, plus suppliante, il céda à sa demande, retirant ses doigts. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui se collant contre son corps, se plaçant entre ses jambes. Il commença par de lent va et vient sans quitter ses lèvres, Azzeddine avait enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il voulut accélérer mais ce n’était pas dans les plans d’Etienne qui voulait garder des cadences. Le plaisir ne cessait d’augmenter et la jouissance semblait être plus proche que ce qu’ils ne pensaient. Le rythme était lent, mais les coups de reins étaient placés, profond, touchant à chaque fois ce point si sensible en lui. Azzeddine se sentait défaillir à chaque coup de reins, il gémissait son prénom au creux de son oreille, sachant l’effet que cela lui causait. Etienne savait qu’il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, il était proche et les gémissements rauques au creux de son oreille n’arrangeait rien, il ne cessait de gémir son prénom. Ils s’embrassèrent une dernière fois avant d’être pris la jouissance, Azzeddine cria son prénom, tandis qu’Etienne gémit au creux de son cou.  
Etienne s’écroula à côté de lui, entrainant Azzeddine avec lui le serrant contre lui, les deux encore haletant, incapables de reprendre leur respiration. Etienne embrassa doucement ses tempes alors qu’il posa sa tête contre son torse.

« _-Tu m’avais manqué, plus d’une semaine sans pouvoir être proche de toi c’est beaucoup trop…_  
_-Demain tu rentres avec moi, si tu fais un duplex je ne sais où encore, ou je sais pas quoi, tu me rejoins ici, je te passerai un double des clés comme ça on sera tranquille, tu pourras venir quand tu veux puisqu’on passe plus de temps chez moi que chez toi._ »

Etienne regardait le plafond et jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux suite à sa proposition, n’osant pas le regarder, par gène et par honte que sa proposition soit refusé. Azzeddine qui commençait à s’endormir, son visage venait de s’illuminer, il savait que s’il lui proposait c’est qu’il le voulait vraiment et que cela lui coutait. Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains, en l’embrassa avec tant de tendresse, que le cœur d’Etienne rata un battement.

« _-Je t’aime_. »

Azzeddine avait certes perdu un match, mais il avait gagné une deuxième maison.


End file.
